Samuel Archer (c.1608 - 1667)
Biography '''Samuel Archer''' was born in 1608 in England an died on 26 Nov 1667 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was baptized in 1609 in Derbyshire, England. He married on 21 May 1660 in Andover, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Susanna Hutchinson ( - 1647). Facts and Occupation He was a carpenter; he and William Allen were hired together to build an ammunition house for the town of Salem. On 23 Apr 1657 he was hired with Nathaniel Pickman to build stocks and a whipping post. He was also the Marshall of the Salem Quarterly Court. He appeared in court in Jul 1647 and as well as 7 Apr 1649. He continued to appear in the court until Jun 1666. He earned 5 pounds annually but was reduced to 4 pounds. He had the responsibility to serve writs that were issued by the court, to collect index and fees and to distrain goods for debt or for other court causes. The church was reorganized in 1636 and was admitted to the Salem church just before that time. He became a freeman on 19 Oct 1630. He had enough education to hold the offices of a marshal and constable. He was also called upon quite a lot to make copies of the court documents. On 4 Dec 1637 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America he was chosen constable of the town. He held that office on and off for some time until 1666. The office of Marshall would later develop into the town sheriff. He was Selectmen of Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America on 23 Feb 1646/47, 17 May 1647 and 3 Feb 1647/48. He was Salem rater on 31 Dec 1638. He was on the Essex County Petit Jury on 15 Dec1645 and 29 Jun 1647. He was Salem Surveyor of Fences in Millfield on 25 Mar 1644. Lineage Samuel Archer (1608 - 1667) m. Susanna Hutchinson ( - 1647) Samuel Archer, Jr. (1640 - 1717) m. Hannah Osgood (1644 - 1674) Jonathan Archer (1670 - 1746) m. Abigail Massey (1671 - 1738) Abigail Archer (1711 - 1781) m. Capt. William Brown (1702 - 1752) Abigail Brown (1745 - 1812) m. Capt. William Williams (1737 - 1781) Sarah Williams (1767 - 1850) m. Capt. Gamaliel Hodges II (1766 - 1850) Margaret Manning Hodges (1805 - 1887) m. Dr. George Choate (1796 - 1880) Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) m. Dr. Enrst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1971) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Marriage * The Pioneers of Massachusetts; A Disriptive List Drawn from Records of the Colonies, Towns, and Churches, and Other Contemporaneous Documents, 2007, by Charles Henry Pope, p. 20. Occupation * The Pioneers of Massachusetts; A Disriptive List Drawn from Records of the Colonies, Towns, and Churches, and Other Contemporaneous Documents, 2007, by Charles Henry Pope, p. 20. Name * The Pioneers of Massachusetts; A Disriptive List Drawn from Records of the Colonies, Towns, and Churches, and Other Contemporaneous Documents, 2007, by Charles Henry Pope, p. 20. Children * The Pioneers of Massachusetts; A Disriptive List Drawn from Records of the Colonies, Towns, and Churches, and Other Contemporaneous Documents, 2007, by Charles Henry Pope, p. 20. Internet =